popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotte
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 10 CS character, '''Lotte'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! character, see Charlotte.'' - 13= - 10= - HP= }} |caption = |birthplace = Broom House |birthdate = February 6th |gender = Female |race = Human, Spellshaper |ecolor = Mahogony |hcolor = Brown |relative = Ratte (twin sister) |like = Keeping Kanta |dislike = Tea, Uncle's arguments |appearance1 = pop'n music 10 (Ratte's 2P Form) |appearance2 = pop'n music 13 CARNIVAL, pop'n music portable 2, pop'n music éclale |theme = Twinkle Dance Jewelry Rock Endless Moon -LUNA- |designer = アオニサイ}} Lotte is one of the CS characters from Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL and the second player of Pop'n Music 10. She was separated by Ratte by the Broom House. Personality 一粒だけ残った 約束の欠片 いつ彼方はとりにくるの？ One grain only remained The fragment of the promise When will I come to take the other way? Lotte is Ratte's twin sister. She was separated by her with two unspecific guardians, their aunt and uncle. Lotte doesn't even know how she took care of Kanta, a mysterious and gothic stuffed animal. Appearance Twinkle Dance Lotte is very analogous to Ratte, but she is shown to have mahogany-colored eyes, and is described to be the "dark" counterpart. Lotte wears a top that a caption printed as "LOVE", while she sports a black mini skirt and a purple bow on her back. Lotte wears grey pantyholes and black flats at the end. Lotte has a deep pink hat on her head. Jewelry Rock Although Lotte appears as Ratte's 2P character, she makes her new appearance with her own insert song. Lotte's outfit is a black babydoll shirt with grey stripes and armwarmers that ascend their colors from black to white. Lotte sports white pantyholes and pink heels, while her earrings are the identical color. Lotte wields a pink guitar with a lavender edge and a black section. This appearance is reused in Endless Moon -LUNA- from pop'n music éclale. HELLO! POP'N MUSIC Cameo Lotte, along with Ratte make brief cameos on their own comic in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪, and they also come to Wu Sheng's comic from THE MOVIE. In the Pop'n Music Sunny Park card collection, Lotte's Change Card pictures her to wear a black headband with demon horns and an ornament. Lotte dons a two-piece dress with hot pink and black hues, and wears a necktie. Underneath her skirt are sheath coverings, and on her back are a pair of small demon wings. She wears light pink stockings with pink shoes. Her face and hair features are still mistaken as her debut in HELLO! POP'N MUSIC. Other Character Comments HELLO! POP'N MUSIC: わたし、ロッテっていうの 私についてこれるかしら？ I am named Lotte, Are you coming with me? NET Self Pop'n Music 10 Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL Trivia *HELLO! POP'N MUSIC was mistaken that Lotte's eyes are blue. Fans thought that Ratte appears in this game. *Lotte, along with Ratte, are two of the characters to not have their own 2P color palettes. *Lotte, along with Ratte, are two of the few characters to have their animations too slow. *Lotte's NET Self was changed in Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL to better fit her character. Gallery Animations Lotte popntrans.gif|Neutral Lotte miss.gif|Miss Lotte good.gif|Good Lotte fever.gif|Fever! Lotte win.gif|FEVER WIN Lotte popn.gif|Neutral (Jewelry Rock) lotte13 good.gif|Good lotte great.gif|Great lotte13 miss.gif|Miss Lotte 13 Fever.gif|Fever! lotte 13 win.gif|Win lotte FEVER Win.gif|FEVER! Win Merchandise Lotte Change Card.jpg|Lotte's change card HP Lotte card.jpg|Lotte's card from HELLO! POP'N MUSIC lottle and ratte poker chip.jpg|Lotte with Ratte on the "Queens" poker chip lotte plush charm.jpg|Lotte's Plush Charm ratte and lotte card.jpg|A card depicting Lotte and Ratte Miscellaneous Mary and lotte.png|Lotte's beta design for HELLO! POP'N MUSIC alongside Mary ratte and lotte.jpg|Lotte alongside Ratte from the Pop'n Music 16 PARTY site Category:Characters Category:CS Characters Category:Pop'n Music 10 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 10 Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 10 CS Characters